Huh?
by plotbunnyyuuram01
Summary: Someone slapped someone and proposed an engagement. Who could 'they' be? to all yuuram fans: i guess you need to guess, it's not that hard. it's time to put your fanatic heads to the test! peace! please r&r..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. I just made this fic.

Warning: You need to put your thinking caps on first and just guess. It wont hurt you know. Here it goes…

Story Title: "Huh?"

Chapter 1: Defense ad guess

Early in the morning, a loud and tingling noise was heard all over Covenant Castle.

"Oh my goodness!" A voice shouted.

"I can't imagine that you would do such a thing!" the second voice shouted.

"But I didn't mean it!" the third voice complained.

"Seriously, I don't care much, it was an accident." The fourth voice stated.

"Yes, it was a mistake!" the third voice agreed.

"What?! I can't believe you!" the second voice shouted angrily.

"I don't believe you!" the second voice argued.

"No worries, I don't mind at all…it was a mere mild accident." The fourth voice stated again.

"Ohhh… A battle of love!" the first voice shouted eagerly.

"Shut up!" the second voice commanded.

"Okay, okay, this is what happened yesterday…" the third voice stated.

"I laughed so hard of his jokes and instead of hitting my lap, I slapped him on his left cheek and besides I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking!" the third voice explained.

"See??? It was an accident." The fourth voice said calmly.

"How could you?!" the second voice argued sobbing.

"I still love you…" the third voice stated.

"Huh???...hMp… er… I love you too." The second voice responded with a happier tone.

"Ouch! Why? He's also mine right?" the fourth voice silently said after hearing them.

_**Wahahaha! I think you have to guess who they are. **_

_**I left some hints and I guess it's really obvious. The title is still in progress, please give some suggestions…**_

_**Well, don't forget to leave reviews, thanks! **_

_**Hope you like it though, it's just short but I had a lot of time thinking about it… **_

_**Please review, I'm desperate! Peace! :)**_

Hint: They are all the main characters of KKM and hMp... the rest of it is a....

-secret! shhh.... you need to read the 2nd chapter if you want to know...

(I'll mention 'fanficters' to all of you from now on... Hope you don't mind) thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

wEeEehhh… Many thanks to mystakenidentity, just-a-random-reviewer, allie and for Square-Enix Fan for guessing…

Chapter 2: The Revelation…

A day before the commotion happened, Yuuri and Murata was in the tomb of the Great One. They were talking about their happy moments in Covenant Castle when Wolfram danced with Yuuri and accidentally stumped on his foot.

"I can't believe that happened, it was really embarrassing though." Yuuri recalled, while they walked to the fountain.

"Yeah, how was it again?" Murata laughed, holding Yuuri's hand and danced with him then he stumped on his foot again.

"Ouch! That hurts… Why do you have to do that?" Yuuri complained.

"Oh nothing, I just really want to stump on your foot." Murata answered smiling at Yuuri.

"Let's sit down, my feet really hurts 'again'." Yuuri suggested heading for the edge of the fountain.

"Yuuri!" Murata exclaimed.

"What is it Murata?" Yuuri answered slightly looking at Murata dressed up with a bunch of flowers he picked up on the sides of the fountain. Making a fool out of himself, he put a gigantic ball of dirt on his face to make it look like a mole.

"Do I look Perty? (Pretty)" Murata asked while twinkling his eyes like an ugly lady flirting with a man.

"Hahaha! You're sooo ugly!" Yuuri busted into tears laughing his head out.

"Okay, now shall we dance?" Murata suggested.

"I can't, I don't want that my foot will be hurt 'again'." Yuuri was still laughing.

Murata danced in front of him, twirling and twirling with nobody and talking to himself.

"Hahahaha! Stop it! Hahaha!" Yuuri still laughing his head off.

Murata came closer and sat down beside him.

"Stop me Murata! I can't…haha… I can't help it!" Yuuri continuously hit his lap when Murata came closer to see his red face.

Yuuri wasn't looking; accidentally Yuuri slapped him on the left cheek. He thought that Murata's face was his lap; he didn't notice it until…

"AWWW! Yuuri you just didn't!" Murata exclaimed, frightened and shocked.

"OH NO! Do you mean that I just… a…a …" Yuuri exclaimed back, both of them looked at each other with their mouth almost touching the ground.

"Yes you did, don't say a word to Lord von Beliefeld about this or he'll kill us both!" Murata was looking at Yuuri with fear.

"Don't tell me what?!" Wolfram appeared out of nowhere was eager to know what was happening. the both of them looked at him, their faces looked extremely pale.

"Oh… Oh… Nothing! How did you get here?" Yuuri gasping his breath while changing the topic with his fingers crossed hoping Wolfram didn't know what was going on.

"Don't ask me that wimp! I demand to know!" Wolfram furiously argued choking his fiancé to death while his hands were wrapped around Yuuri's neck. On the other hand, Yuuri was crying for his life.

"NO Wolfram! It's just… a… a… SECRET!" Murata exclaimed, he couldn't say anything yet he pulled Yuuri out of Wolfram's hands.

"Hmmmpppff… How can you be such a wimp!!!." Wolfram seated on the fountain as he stopped chocking Yuuri.

"Wolfram! You…." Yuuri quickly fainted, his head rested on Murata's soft lap.

"Yuuri! Wake up… Now! Speak Murata!" Wolfram exclaimed his emerald eyes were on fire. (not literally)

"I know what your majesty did my Lord." Dacascos walked right in hoping to stop Wolfram from also choking Murata.

Murata looked at him with eyes begging to stop him from telling the truth but that was the only thing Dacacos could think of because of his miniature brain.

"What?!" Wolfram demanded to know, his face was scaring Dacascos away.

Dacascos gulped his saliva, he and...

"Your majesty just slapped your eminence on the left cheek my Lord." Dacascos explained fast, while Murata's face was extremely pale.

"Oh, is that so…?" Wolfram's blonde hair covered his eyes while fire was starting to glow from his hands.

"OH NOOO!!!!" unexpectedly Murata also fainted. Wolfram quickly caught the both of them on his hands (the fire was out). They were on the ground, the two of them were resting on Wolfram's chest.

"Let's go home. I'm gonna finish both of them tomorrow." Wolfram commanded Dacacos helping him get up.

_**Then that's the voices but one character will be hid from now, for the sake of the next chapter…**_

_**Please leave reviews, was it good or does it suck? Please keep on guessing the first voice.**_

_**Fanficters: Still put your thinking caps on… **_

_**Still short...  
**_


End file.
